Supporting You
by winecouple203
Summary: Sungmin takut akan membuat fansnya kecewa dimusikalnya nanti karena cedera yang ia alami. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun-Kekasih Sungmin- untuk menenangkan Sungmin?/LITTLE DRABBLE/ KYUMIN/YAOI/


Title : Supporting You

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : T

BoysLove, OOC.

Summary

Sungmin takut akan membuat fansnya kecewa dimusikalnya nanti karena cedera yang ia alami. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun-Kekasih Sungmin- untuk menenangkan Sungmin?

Just a little drabble from me. Dont like, dont read guys!

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Foxy eyesnya mengerjap menyesuaikan diri dari cahaya yang menyelusup masuk melalui cela-cela tirai kamarnya. Namja cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah seorang namja yang masih belum terjaga dari tidurnya.

_KRING KRING_

Sungmin melirik jam weker milik Kyuhyun – Namja itu- yang semalam ia letakan di nakas kecil disamping ranjangnya. Kemudian namja itu mengulas sebuah senyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Ppali ireona."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil lalu kembali terlelap. Namun bukan Sungmin namanya jika ia tak bisa membangunkan maknae Super Junior yang satu ini. Lee Sungmin selalu punya caranya sendiri.

"Kyu, cepat bangun. Aku tak ingin hyungdeul memarahi kita lagi karena terlambat bangun." Tutur Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit menutupi kening kekasihnya itu. "Lee Sungmin tidak mau punya kekasih pemalas dan kau tahu itu. Ayo cepat bangun!"

Sungmin mulai melancarkan aksi merengeknya. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan luluh dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Eungg.."

"Kyu, cepat bangun."

"Sebentar lagi, Ming.."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Pagi ini namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu cukup keras kepala rupanya. Maknae tampan itu tak terpengaruh dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi sekali lagi bukan Sungmin kalau ia tak bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sungmin pagi ini dan namja cantik itu berniat menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ini waktu yang cukup pas untuk bercerita pada namja yang sudah 7 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sekaligus membangunkan namja itu karena Sungmin yakin, jika sudah menyangkut kenyamanan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun tak akan tinggal diam.

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Perasaanku pagi ini tidak begitu baik. Tapi karena kau belum bangun, kurasa aku akan bercerita pada Siwonnie saja.."

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

"ANDWAE! MIN HYUNG AKU SUDAH BANGUN SEKARANG CERITAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kasur langsung menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun otomatis mengikuti sosok pendek yang kini tengah berjalan kearah cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau ceritakan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sungmin melirik kekasihnya itu melalui cermin dihadapannya. Kemudian meletakan handuk yang tadi ia gunakan di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Aku takut Kyu.." Lirih Sungmin yang kini sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan kekasih Sungmin itu mengerutkan keningnya. Terlihat sekali wajah cemas di wajah hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu yang benar-benar mengundang banyak tanda tanya di pikiran Kyuhyun. "Takut akan apa eummm?"

Sungmin hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Perasaan aneh itu kembali menelusup kedalam hati namja penyuka pink itu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kondisi Sungmin, menarik pinggang kekasihnya itu agar mendekat kearahnya. Lalu melingkarkan lengan kuatnya dipinggang Sungmin. Memeluk namja yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.." Tutur Kyuhyun lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin. Tangan kiri namja itu memainkan surai halus milik Sungmin yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Lengkap dengan aroma strawberry yang selalu memanjakan hidung Kyuhyun kala ia berada di dekat Sungmin.

"Kakiku Kyu. Aku takut tidak bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di musikalku nanti malam. Aku tak mau membuat fans kecewa.." Bahu namja cantik itu mulai bergetar, lalu disusul dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Membuat hati Kyuhyun teriris mendengarnya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menampilkan yang terbaik, Kyu. Aku memang ceroboh! Harusnya waktu itu aku lebih berhati-hati..hiksss.."

Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah dipelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin menangis, namun sekelebat bayangan kejadian bodoh itu terus membayangi dirinya. 2 hari yang lalu, saat Super Junior baru tiba di Bandara setelah menyelesaikan Super Show 5 di Indonesia, Sungmin tak sengaja menginjak tutup kamera milik fans yang langsung membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ditambah lagi kondisi kakinya yang belum sembuh dari cedera sebelumnya, membuat tubuh itu terjatuh. Bahkah Sungmin sampai harus dibantu oleh pengawal.

"Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, Kyu.."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur ke pipi Sungmin dan menghapus aliran sungai bening yang mengalir disana. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana sakitnya Sungmin saat ini. Tidak hanya sakit fisik di kakinya yang ia rasakan, tapi juga di batinnya. Kyuhyun sendiri sempat kecewa pada dirinya karena gagal melindungi Sungmin saat itu. Bahkah dirinya hampir kehilangan kendali dan menunjukan wajah marah pada fans mereka sembari mengangkat tutup kamera tersebut.

"Hyung, bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini lagi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Namun kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak menjawab dan masih terisak dipelukannya, membuat dada Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya.

"Ssst.. jangan menangis Hyung. Aku benci melihatmu terluka seperti ini sementara aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan salahmu, sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin, berharap kekasihnya itu bisa menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku yakin kalau fans diluar sana bisa mengerti keadaanmu, hyung. Lalu apalagi yang kau takutkan? Kalau ada yang berani menyakitimu, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan sigap menghajar mereka tak peduli apapun resikonya. Karena yang terpenting bagiku hanyalah dirimu.."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun yang memberi waktu agar Sungmin bisa sedikit lebih tenang, sedangkan Sungmin berusaha mengontrol tangisnya.

_Apa ketakutannya ini terlalu berlebihan?_

_Apa ia salah karena takut membuat semua penggemarnya kecewa?_

_Apa Sungmin tidak boleh merutuki kecerobohan kemarin?_

_Bukankah Sungmin tak pernah menginginkan kejadian bodoh terjadi?_

"Ming, dengarkan aku.." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mengarahkan wajah Sungmin ke wajahnya dan langsung menatap dalam kedua foxy eyes yang kini basah oleh air mata.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun seolah menenggelamkan Sungmin dalam pesonanya yang tak pernah berhenti membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup lebih cepat. Obsidian yang memberikan keyakinan dan rasa cinta yang sangat besar untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu takut akan apapun. Ada aku disini, Ming.." Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya di atas dada Sungmin. "Kau tidak pernah sendirian. Kaulah yang terbaik. Kau pasti bisa membuat mereka berdecak kagum akan penampilanmu nanti malam. Kau mau bukti?" Sungmin mengangguk polos. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anggukan kecil itu.

"Kau itu bagai sebuah sihir, Ming. Kau bisa membuat semua yang melihatmu terkagum-kagum akan dirimu. Kau tahu, bahkan kau berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku tenggelam dalam keindahan yang entah apa itu namanya karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kau sanggup menjungkir balikan dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa kau ragu tak bisa menaklukan orang-orang itu?" Seketika semburat merah mewarnai pipi tembam milik Sungmin. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar menyanjung dirinya.

"T-tapi Kyu-"

"Ssst.. tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tak ada lagi yang lebih hebat dari dirimu Ming. Kau yang paling sempurna dimataku. Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang lain. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah kita? Aku dan kau. Aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu bagaimanapun kondisi dan keadaanmu. Kau juga yang akan selalu menjadi Lee Sungmin-ku, kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Tidak cukupkah itu?"

Air mata itu kembali meleleh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan. Bedanya, kali ini air mata itu adalah air mata tanda bahagia. Kata-kata manis yang kembali Kyuhyun lontarkan membuat segala kegamangan dihatinya sirna. Semua keraguannya pergi begitu saja.

"Terima kasih Kyu. Kau benar, aku memilikimu disini.." Kini giliran Sungmin meletakan tangannya di dadanya.

"Terima kasih juga karena aku bersedia menjadi kekasihku Minimi Hyung. Aku mencintaimu.." Kyuhyun memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Dan sebelum kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun bertemu dengan bibir Sungmin, namja tampan itu mengecup kening, lalu turun ke kelopak mata Kyuhyun, hidung dan barulah bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir plump itu, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tak pernah habis untuk Sungmin. Memberikan ketegasan akan cintanya pada setiap tekanan yang berikan dibibir itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih untuk segalanya" Ucap Sungmin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

_Bukankah benar kau tak perlu takut saat ada seseorang yang siap menggapaimu saat kau terjatuh? Tak ada yang perlu Sungmin takut kan saat Kyuhyun selalu berada disisinya. Sungmin tak perlu ragu karena selalu ada Kyuhyun yang akan memberikan berjuta keyakinan untuknya. Selalu ada Kyuhyun yang akan melengkapi Sungmin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Selama cinta itu ada di dalam hatimu, biarkanlah mereka berkembang sampai waktulah yang akan membunuh cinta itu sendiri._

_Dan tak akan pernah ada Sungmin jika tak ada Kyuhyun disana_

END

Annyeonggggggg! *teriak pake toa*

FF apa ini?! Wkwkwk feel saya lagi naik turun tapi pengen nulis. Jadilah FF ini. Ohiya buat detail waktu yang sebenernya saya gak begitu tau karena waktu itu saya lagi gak stalking oppadeul. Jadi kalau waktunya berbeda dari real timenya, maklumin aja ya. Saya Cuman diceritain temen soalnya.

Sedikit curhat saya sedih sama kejadian yang akhir-akhir ada di ffn. Banyak author ff KyuMin yang out dari ffn karena plagiator-plagiator itu ya;( saya kecewa banget sama siapapun itu yang udah dengah seenak jidatnya ngecopas ff orang. Nulis itu gak gampang dan kalian seenaknya copas punya orang. Saya sedih banget karena saya juga salah satu dari readers author author tersebut. Inget ya Karma did exist loh.

Yoweslah kecewa-kecewaannya. Thanks yang udah baca tulisan saya ini.

Best present from Winecouple203^^


End file.
